What Johnny Means To Me
by Fictionsforfans
Summary: Johnny Cade. The pet of the group. Everyone's kid brother. Each of the gang describes their favorite memories with Johnny and what he means to them. A story of friendship and brotherly love!
1. Ponyboy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. All rights belong to S.E. Hinton.**

 **Hey Everyone! I'm starting a new story with each chapter from a different greaser's perspective. Also, I'm beginning to write a longer about Soda, which I hope to have the first chapter up tomorrow, so be on the lookout for that too. Please read and review!**

 **Chapter 1: Ponyboy**

Johnny Cade didn't mean much to some, but to me he meant the world. Johnny is my best buddy, my partner in crime, my brother, and I know we'll always stay that way. He's the kind of person who will put your worries before himself. We need more people like that in the world.

When I first met Johnny, I was seven and he was nine.

Darry took Soda and I down to the lot for the afternoon. He was meeting some of his football friends to play a game, and Mom and Dad agreed to let Soda and I tag along as long as Darry promised to keep an eye on us. He always did. He's real good about stuff like that.

Darry ran over to meet his friends, while Soda and I played on the swing set. I sat down on the swing and let Soda push me from behind.

"Higher Soda!" I yelled down to my brother. He pushed me up so high I felt like I could see our house from here. I couldn't, but in my young, naïve mind, anything was possible.

Soda kept pushing me higher and higher until I spotted a small body laying down on the bench. He was curled on his left side and rested his head in the crook of his arm.

"Stop Soda!" I commanded. He listened to my orders and stopped right away.

"What's the matter Pony?" Sodapop asked. "Didn't ya like the swing?"

"Look," I pointed. "Over there, there's a little boy. He looks like he's hurt."

Soda saw the fear in my eyes and followed me in a run over to the hurt little boy. We knelt in front of him and I gasped as I surveyed all the injuries this boy had suffered. He had a cut lip, an eye swelled up so bad he could barely see out of it, a scrape on his forehead, and numerous bruises up and down his arms.

"Hey," Soda reached out to the boy and gingerly touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

The boy tried to scoot as far away as possible from Soda's outstretched arm.

"It's okay," Soda said. The boy allowed Soda to place a hand on his shoulder. "We're not going to hurt you."

I saw the tears in the boy's eyes and he quickly blinked them away. I finally regained my voice back. Seeing this boy who looked about my age who got beat up so badly made my stomach flip.

"We want to help you. I'm Ponyboy." I pointed to myself, then to Soda. "And this is my brother, Sodapop. Can you tell us your name?"

"Johnny." He spoke so softly I could barely hear him.

"That's a great name." Soda smiled that smile that you just couldn't help but return. Johnny let a ghost of a smile appear on his face. "Can you tell us who did this to you?"

Johnny simply shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Soda," I spoke up. "Can we take Johnny home with us so Momma can clean him up?"

"Good idea, Pone. Lemme go tell Darry where we are so he won't get worried." I watched Soda jog over to where Darry and his friends were playing football and helped Johnny sit up. I noticed how Johnny winced when he sat up and cradled his left arm towards his side.

Johnny tried to protest coming home with us, but once Momma ran over to tend to his wounds I could see that he was grateful.

"What happened," she asked, cupping Johnny's cheek in her soft hand.

"This is Johnny, Momma," I said. "We met him at the park and he was hurt and we thought you could help him."

"Of course, I'll help you Johnny." Momma took him into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later. He looked better already. She had cleaned up the cuts on his face and wiped all the blood off him.

Momma went to go fix us some chocolate cake, and I noticed that Johnny looked uncomfortable and went to sit on the porch by himself. He just sat on the front step and picked at a loose thread on his tee shirt.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice making Johnny jump. I had decided to join him out here so we could talk in quiet. I lowered myself to sit next to Johnny and we sat there in silence for a few moments before I spoke up. "I'm real sorry about what happened to you."

"It's okay," Johnny spoke up. "It happens a lot."

"Tell me what happened," I prodded. "Maybe we can help."

Johnny shook his head no. "It's my old man-" He paused for a second to collect his thoughts. "He drank too much last night. Maybe it was my fault."

"No it wasn't," I reassured. "No Daddy should ever hit their son." I reached out my hand and laid it on Johnny's shoulder, and for the first time all day, he didn't jump. We just sat there until Momma called us in for cake. We didn't anything, but I still felt as if Johnny understood what I was saying. We didn't need words to have a conversation.

Seven years later, Johnny and I still didn't need words to talk. He got me, and I got him.

Johnny's voice interrupted my nostalgia. "What do ya think of that cloud Pony? That one looks like a horse." We were laying in the lot, watching the clouds and trying to find shapes in them. This was one of our favorite games to play. The other guys in our gang teased us for always having our heads in the clouds, but I didn't mind the jokes. Johnny got me and that was all that mattered.

"That's a cool one Johnny." I replied. I took a moment to study his face. There were still cuts on his face, and his arms still had bruises, but they were fading. His eyes were still big, black, and fearful but there were rare times when he was happy that they would sparkle like two pieces of black onyx.

I'm glad Johnny was my best. Even if I lived to be a hundred years old, Johnny would still be my best friend in the whole world. There was only one Johnny Cade and I was lucky enough to call him my best friend.


	2. Two-Bit

-Two-Bit's POV-

I haven't given much thought about Johnny Cade until he started hanging around with Ponyboy Curtis. I saw him from time to time on the playground, sitting alone by himself or reading a book. I've tried to invite him to play with us a few times but he always refused and returned to whatever mundane task he was doing. He always turned down my offer to play that was until, I met up with Soda and Pony after school and noticed a certain little, dark-haired boy standing next to them.

"Hey, how you doing guys?" I asked my friends. "Who's the new guy?"

"His name is Johnny," Pony spoke up for him. "He's our new friend."

"Well it's nice to meet you Johnny. My name is Keith, but my friends call me Two-Bit. And if you're a friend of the Curtis' then you're a friend of mine!" I clapped him on the shoulder and noticed how he winced. I immediately regretted my actions. I didn't mean any harm to him. That was how I greeted everyone.

"We met Johnny at the lot," Soda said. "He's a little quiet, but once you get to know him, he's real nice! He loves chocolate cake too."

"Anyone would love your Mom's cake." I said. "How are you fitting in with the guys? Did Steve or Dally scare you away yet?"

"Everyone's been real nice to me," Johnny said.

"Whatcha say? I didn't hear that." I cupped a hand over my ear so I could hear Johnny better, but he didn't repeat what he said. Instead he looked at the sidewalk and his ears glowed red.

"He said that everyone has been nice to him," Ponyboy answered for him. "We told you he's quiet."

"That's okay Johnny," I said. "Hey, I know I've seen you around before. What's your last name anyway?"

"Cade," he answered.

"Cake? Your name is Johnny Cake?"

"No," he said once again. "Cade."

"Oh," I said, "That's too bad. That would funny if your name was Johnny Cake."

"We can call you Johnnycake!" Soda said like it was the best idea he's ever had. "Are you okay if that's your nickname? Everyone has a nick name in our group of friends. You know there's Darry and Two-Bit and Dally and well, Steve doesn't have a name yet, but we'll think of something. And Sodapop and Ponyboy are nick names enough, so, what do you think Johnnycake?"

"I like it," He replied with a genuine smile on his face. I noticed how many cuts and bruises he had on his face and he wore a jean jacket even though it was a hot day in May. I'd have to get to the bottom of that later.

"Well, now that the nick name situation is settled," I said, "How 'bout we go to the Curtis house for some of that famous chocolate cake?"

"Sounds great!" Sodapop said and we all wandered down to their house. It wasn't too far, just a few

Once we got to the Curtis house, Mrs. C hurried over to her two sons and gave them big hugs. She also gave Johnny a hug and patted him lovingly on the back.

"How was school boys?" She asked.

"Stupid," Soda replied and tossed his backpack next to the couch.

Mrs. C frowned at him, but then changed her emotion. "Well, is there something I can do for you boys?"

"We were hoping to get some of your chocolate cake," Soda asked. "Could we have some please?" He batted his long eyelashes and flashed her a pretty smile.

"It's not the healthiest snack, but I'll allow it. This time." Mrs. C walked out of the living room and sliced each of us some. She sliced a piece for Darry and put it to the side for him after he got home from football practice.

We all thanked her after she served us and she left to go finish the laundry she was doing.

"So," I started once we all scarfed down our cake. "What's your story Johnny?"

"I don't have one."

"Everyone's got one! I'll give you mine. My name is Two-Bit Mathews and I'm eleven years old. I live with my Mom and little sister and my favorite hobby is telling jokes. I'll give you one now. What did the baby corn say to the momma corn?"

"What did he say?" Johnny asked. He seemed to have perked up a little.

"Where's my pop corn?" That joke was pretty corny, but it did the trick. Johnny chuckled and gave me a genuine smile. "So, can you tell me something about yourself?" I said.

"Like what?"

"Anything! Your favorite food, or TV show, or sport you like to play."

Johnny took a deep breath and prepared himself. Clearly he was not comfortable with sharing personal information. "I really like to read."

"That's great!" I said. "Now I see why you took a liking to Ponyboy. I knew I would like you."

Flash forward seven years, and I was proud to call Johnny my buddy. Once you got to know him and I shut my mouth and listened, he had a lot to say. I eventually learned his story, and he learned more about mine. He always listened to what I had to say. He may be quiet, but I learned to accept that about him. Yep, Johnny Cade was a great buddy to have.


	3. Darry

**A/N: Request which character of the gang I should do next! Please read and review!**

-Darry's POV-

Even though Johnny and I had a four year age difference, we were always close. I was proud to call him my buddy.

I didn't get to spend much time with Johnny because he and Pony were so close, but I was grateful for the time we did get to spend together. It wasn't too cool for a teenager to be spending time with a younger kid, but Johnny wasn't like the others.

I was sixteen when I first got my license and Johnny was twelve. Dad felt bad that he couldn't afford a new truck for me like the rich kids got on the West side, but he offered to loan me his truck for tonight as a celebration of my license.

I mentioned that I might be getting my license this weekend to some of my friends, so we made plans to drive around town. I was so excited to drive by myself somewhere that I hardly noticed little Johnny Cade walking up the driveway. His charcoal colored hair was a greasy mess and he appeared to be sporting a fresh bruise that ran the length of his jawline.

"Hey Johnny," I said. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Is Pony home?" He asked, avoiding my question.

"No, he and Soda went to run a few errands with my Mom. They'll be back soon though," I assured him.

Johnny nodded and wordlessly went to sit on the front step, waiting for Ponyboy to come back. He pulled his knees up to chest and buried his face in his arms.

As much I wanted to pull away to hang out with my friends, it was obvious that Johnny needed me more. I couldn't just leave him here by himself while he was so vulnerable.

"You alright?" I took a seat next to him on the porch step. "You can talk to me too you know."

"I know," Johnny responded, and took a long pause to organize his thoughts. "Things get to me sometimes."

"Things like what?" I asked, but I had an idea of what was on his mind.

"My old man," he said.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that. You deserve it least out of all of us. You have it hard now Johnny, I ain't going to lie to you. But try focusing on all the great things you do have," I told him.

"Like what?"

"You have _amazing_ friends," I started, which earned a smile from him. "Pony, Soda, Two-Bit, Dallas, Steve and I will always be your buddies no matter what. You're loyal and a good listener, and from what Pony tells me, you're real smart. My folks are crazy about you and so is Two-Bit's mom. My Mom would like to adopt you if we had more money."

Johnny blushed and mumbled a quiet, "Thanks." He stood up and went to leave the front yard.

"Wait," I called after him. "Where ya headed off to so quickly?"

Johnny stared blankly at me. "Don't know. Maybe the lot."

"You can't go there. It's cold out tonight. I don't want you getting sick."

"It ain't a big deal," Johnny said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It is a big deal Johnny," I said. Leaving Johnny at the lot didn't feel right to me, especially after the nice conversation we shared. I haven't spent as much time with Johnny as I would have liked, so I offered to take him somewhere. "Do you want to go get a burger with me?" I asked him. "My Dad gave me the truck for the night."

Johnny hesitated. "Are the guys comin' with us?"

"No, I think it'll just be you and me today," I said, and watched Johnny's black eyes glow.

Four years later, I still make time so Johnny and I can spend time together. It's not much, maybe a quick game of football or poker, but I do what I can. He's like another one of my little brothers. I try to protect the best I can, like my parents did, by letting him crash on the couch or giving him a meal here and there. I'll even clean up his cuts and bruises that he gets from his old man, or that one time, the Socs.

I took Johnny in my muscular arms, ignoring his protest that he could walk. He was still holding onto whatever pride he had left. I carried him into our bathroom and set him down so I could help.

I'll never forget the way his face looked after those bastard Socs got a hold of him. His face was swollen that he was having trouble seeing out of his right eye, his white t-shirt was now red with his blood, and there was that gash that ran from his temple to cheekbone. I would have to see that scar on Johnny's face every day as a permanent reminder of what they did to him. How could the Socs prey on someone so weak and defenseless? They beat him for entertainment and enjoyment, which makes me sick to my stomach.

I cleaned Johnny up while he just sat there and allowed a few stray tears to leak down his swollen cheeks.

"We'll take care of you now Johnnycake," I told him. I rarely called Johnny by his nickname, but he looked so downright miserable that I thought it might provide him comfort. I gave him a new shirt and got him settled on the couch. He looked so terrible that I considered bringing him to the hospital, but Johnny assured me that he would be fine. I doubted he would be fine, but I obeyed his wish to stay home.

Relief was an understatement for what I was feeling when Johnny was finally feeling better and returned back to his quiet little self. Johnny never really recovered from that beating, but he did make progress, which was important. I would protect him like a member of my family. Johnny may not have been my brother by blood, but that didn't mean anything to me.


	4. Dallas

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews I got on the last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Crystalteen for requesting Dally's chapter next!**

-Dallas's POV-

I don't like admitting this to anyone, but Johnny Cade was the only person I've ever loved. There was just somethin' about him, you know? He had so much promise and it wasn't fair that life dealt him a shitty hand. He reminded me of myself before I got so tough and hard, and I'll be damned if I let him turn out like how I was now. Johnny was like the little brother I never had. I felt an obligation to protect him, from his parents, from the Socs, from the world, from anything.

I'll never forget one of my favorite memories with Johnny. I just got into another argument with my old man (what else is new) and he kicked me out onto the streets for night. I didn't know really where to go. I've been living on the streets for as long as I could remember, so being out late at night was second nature for me. I could have picked a fight with one of Shepard's men, or get wasted at Buck's, or crash at the Curtis's for the night. Heaven knows they have the only decent household on the East Side. I decided to head over to Buck's for the night. I had sort of a bedroom over there. It wasn't really mine, but I stay there so often that everyone just assumes I live there.

I was taking a short cut when I heard a sound so faint that I almost missed it. It sounded like someone let out a breath and it was coming from behind me. I walked over to the source of the sound, only to find Johnny on the bench, using some old newspapers as a make-shift blanket. He attempted to warm himself up by popping the color on his jeans jacket, but that wasn't doing much good because his teeth were chattering so much I thought he would chip one.

"Hey, Johnny." I shook him a bit to wake him up. "You alright man?"

"I'm okay," He mumbled, not fully aware of his surroundings yet. When he saw that I was kneeling next to him, he sat up and tried to act tough. "I'm fine, really I am."

"Why are you out here in cold?" I asked. "It's freezin' out here!"

"Nowhere else to go," He said simply.

"C'mon with me," I continued through the lot and watched Johnny follow me. I lit up a cigarette and handed him one. He accepted it with trembling fingers and inhaled deeply, hoping the smoke would warm him up some.

"Where we headed to Dally?" Johnny questioned.

"Bucks." I don't think Johnny ever went to the roadhouse before, but that kid followed me around like a lost puppy. Now that I think about it, Johnny _was_ a lost puppy.

We headed there in silence. I quickened my pace because of the dropping temperature and neither of us was wearing a decent coat. I had my leather jacket on and Johnny had that dirty jeans jacket, but that was nothin' to warm us of that cold.

Buck's Roadhouse was always rowdy, no matter the time or day. I saw Johnny's ears reddened when he saw two burly men flirtin' with a hot blonde.

"Don't look at that Johnny," I said, and motioned him over to sit with me at the bar.

"What're havin'? Two beers?" Buck asked me and Johnny.

"I'll have a beer, and a coke for Johnny."

Buck returned with our drinks and I took a gulp of my beer, while Johnny sipped his coke. "So you wanna tell me why you were sleeping in the lot?"

"You know," Johnny started. "I got kicked me out."

"Hell kid, me too," I said with a devilish grin, which made Johnny loosen up a bit. "My old man was sick of me bein' out so late, so he told me not to come back. I'm guessing the same thing happened to you?"

Johnny shrugged. "More or less."

"Listen here Johnny, and listen good," I said. I hated to be harsh with the kid after all the shit he deals with at home, but sometimes that tone was needed to penetrate that thick skull of his. "You shouldn't let anything bother you like that. I don't want you ending up like me, get that straight, but don't let stupid people get to you. You're better than that."

When I was done with my speech, I noticed how Johnny's black eyes glowed. "Thanks Dal," He said. "You're a real buddy."

That was one of my favorite nights I spent with Johnny. He took my advice, like he always did, but he never _really_ stopped letting his parents get to him. That was just his personality and I would have to live with that, but that's okay. He was compassionate and good and he should stay that way. It wasn't his fault that he got belted every time he turned around. He didn't deserve any of the things that he had to deal with every day, but the worst thing he got was the beating from the Socs.

Damn, was I pissed when I saw him lying on the Curtis's couch in so much pain he couldn't even move. Actually, pissed was pretty mild for what I was feeling. I was furious, boiling with rage for those Socs. The rest of the gang knew it was best to leave me alone because I was unpredictable, dangerous.

I took Buck's car for a visit over to the West Side of town, keeping my eyes open for anyone with rings on their hands. They would be in a world of trouble if I managed to get them in my hands with the dangerous mood I was in.

Lucky for them, I didn't find them. But mark my words, I will hunt those bastards down and make them pay for what they did. There is no way in hell that they think they could beat Johnny and get away with it.

I still haven't gotten the chance to wring their puny necks, but I will. But for now, Johnny is here, and he hasn't been hurt any more. And as long as Johnny is here, so am I.


	5. Sodapop

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late, but I hope you all enjoy Soda's chapter. Last but not least, Steve's chapter will be next.**

-Sodapop's POV-

There are many words I good use to pick to describe Johnny, but if I had to pick one I would choose the word friend. Actually, Johnny is more than a friend to me. He's a _best_ friend. Johnny may be considered as Ponyboy's best friend, but has always been there for me. Even with all the shit he has to deal with in his personal life, he never once hasn't been there to help me.

Like this one time, when school had me bummed out. Well, school actually always upset me, but this time was different. I had really tried to do well on a history test and I ended up getting a D+. Just a lousy D+ after all the work I had done. Dad and Darry had helped me when they got home from work, Mom sat with me for hours to make sure I _actually_ did my work, and Pony even offered to do the work for me. After all that, I still scored poorly on my test. I was so stupid sometimes I shocked myself.

I headed over to the DX for the start of my shift, which was at a convenient time, because I wasn't ready to go home just yet. The look on my parent's face after I told them my score would kill me. I felt guilty for wasting their time on me. How was I supposed to tell them?

I clocked in to start my shift and headed over to the garage to finish repairing the transmission on this old Ford that I had begun yesterday. I needed a way to blow off some steam and working on cars always did the trick. Dave, the other employee working, was managing the store, which I was glad for, because then he could stay out of my way and not bother me. I was feeling uncharacteristically moody.

I was elbow deep in the hood of the car, when I heard what sounded like the shuffling of feet behind me.

"Steve?" I called out. I didn't think he was working today, but I could be wrong. There was no reason why I couldn't be, because I was quite wrong on all the answers on my history test today.

"It's Johnny."

"Oh, hey Johnny." I grabbed an oil rag and attempt to wipe my hands off. "What're you doing here?" My voice sounded harsher than rougher and I didn't like it. Johnny noticed too.

"I'll leave. I just wanted to hang out with someone and I couldn't find Pony." He turned as quickly as he came and headed towards the bay doors.

What I just did to Johnny felt worse than failing a hundred tests. His face fell and he jammed his fists into pockets. Shit. He already felt unwanted by his parents and I just sent him away. I was never that rough with anyone, let alone little Johnny Cade, the gang's pet.

"Johnny," I called after him. "Please come back. I want you here, really. You ain't a bother at all. I'm so sorry for my tone it's just- ah, never mind."

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Well, remember that big history test I spent hours studyin' for?" I said, and Johnny nodded. "I got the score back today and I got a D+. I swear, I'm dumber than rocks. Maybe I should just drop out."

"You ain't dumb Soda and you shouldn't drop out," Johnny said, now sitting on an overturned bucket near the car I was working on. "I'm sure you lost focus during your test."

"Maybe," I replied. Now thinking about it, I do remember my thoughts wandering while I was testing.

"School just ain't important to you, that's why you didn't score good," Johnny continued. "I bet you know those answers if you really thought about it. You'll do better next time."

"Thanks Johnny," I stepped over and ruffled his hair like I do to Pony's. "You're a real buddy."

He didn't say anything, just smiled, and pulled the comb out of his back pocket and re-styled his long hair. When he brought his arm up to his hair, his jacket sleeve fell down and I noticed the bruises the covered his forearm. The pattern made up a handprint, like someone grabbed him too hard.

"How have you been lately Johnny? I didn't mean to bore you with all the talk about me. If something's bothering you, you can tell me," I said.

Johnny shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Look Johnny," I pressed. "I don't mean to pry, but I saw the bruises on your arm. Your old man grab you like that?"

Johnny quickly covered him arm with his jean sleeve. "It ain't nothin'. He just drank too much, that's all."

"You shouldn't have to experience that," I said. "You're brave for dealin' with them. Anyone else would've cracked under the pressure. You're a real tuff kid."

His face perked up some. "You're a real buddy too."

Johnny may not be considered as my best friend, but I cared for him all the same.

I'll never forget the day we found him in the lot, his face and emotions mangled beyond repair. I didn't know what else to do, except hold him close and let him cry, despite how hard he tried to hold the tears back. He blubbered out some story about how he was trying to practice some of his footballs kicks, and the Socs came and jumped him. Jumped him real bad too.

I was raging mad after I heard Johnny tell his story. I wished the Socs would've taken on anyone else on our side of town. Johnny already got beaten at home, but of course the Socs didn't know that. And even if they did, I doubt that would have made a difference. Socs were ruthless, and what they did to Johnny proved my point.

Darry carried Johnny all the way back to our house, despite his protests that he could walk, but with the shape he was in, I questioned if he could even stand without toppling over.

Dallas had taken off, with a dangerous look in those icy eyes of his. The gang and I just let him go complete whatever crazed mission he was about to go off on. No one in their right mind would try to challenge Dallas Winston when he was in an angry mood. He'd fight anyone with the attitude he had right now, even us. Well, except maybe the broken boy who laid on our couch.

Johnny eventually healed. Physically, he was strong, but mentally, I don't know. He was jumpier than usual, and he started carrying a switchblade, but besides that, he was still the same ol' Johnny that we know and love.

I knew Johnny would do anything for us, no questions asked. Johnny had my back and I would always have his. No matter what.


End file.
